Ever After High: The Tale of Aladdin
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The kids of Aladdin take place in this fairytale land as the new kids in school. It centers around the two Aladdin sisters who are the daughters of both Aladdin and Jasmine. One is Alex and she is a true Royal. Jade is a Rebel since she doesn't want to be Jasmine. Read this story and find what happens! *Mostly OCs*


Chapter 1

In the world of Ever After High, there are the sons and daughters of fairytale characters! I'm sure you remember the Aladdin story. In this story, it shows the daughter of Aladdin, Alexandra. She also has a sister who is the daughter of Jasmine and her name is Jade. Alex (as Alexandra prefers to be called) is a Royal but be warned, Jade is a Rebel and doesn't think the part of Jasmine is really necessary, she wants to have her own story, she's tired of everyone following their fairytale parents' footsteps and for Jeannie, she is a Rebel. Jeannie, daughter of the blue genie from the Aladdin fairytale, has no other choice than just be a Rebel because her brother Jini has taken the role of the Royal. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2

When the Aladdin fairytale kids enrolled at Ever After High, it was a bust. They were rooming with their siblings. Alex was rooming with her sister, Jade and Jeannie was rooming with her brother, Jini. One morning... "It's the first day of school!" Alex said with hexcitement. Jade woke up rather not happy. "What's up with you? It can't be Legacy Day, could it?" Alex asked her sister. "Let's go out and see." Alex said, pulling Jade's arm. "I don't wanna go out. That date bothers me. Pledging your destiny. I don't know why people wanna have a destiny." Jade replied. "Why, being Jasmine is a wonderful thing! She isn't an evil character at all!" Alex said, "According to my story, Aladdin falls in love with her and they love each other!" "Yeah but I don't wanna have this role. I think I should have my own story becasue I'm sick of everybody wanting to follow a destiny." Jade said. Alex looked at her sister. The girls got ready for school and then the bell rang.

Chapter 3

"Everyone, it's time to pledge!" called Headmaster Grimm. "Why does this happen every year?" Raven Queen asked. "First, we will have the new students. We will start with Jeannie and then have Alex, then Jade, then Jini." Headmaster Grimm said. "My name's Jeannie and I'm the daughter of that genie from Aladdin. I don't see the meaning of pursuing this destiny when people can just tend to their needs. Maybe you should let my brother, pledge next?" Jeannie said. "OK." Headmaster Grimm said, "Now, the order is Jini, Alex, then Jade." "My name is Jini and I'm the son of the genie from Aladdin." Jini said, "Unlike my sister, I like casting wishes to the finder." "Next!" Headmaster said. "My name is Alex and I'm the daughter of Aladdin. I want to be the next Aladdin, I even have a pet monkey to prove it!" Alex said. "OK." Headmaster Grimm said, "If you're finished, your sister Jade has to come pledge." "You alright?" Alex whispered to Jade. "I don't know. Maybe you should watch me." Jade whispered back. Jade nervouslty went up there.

Chapter 4

Jade stood there looking at everybody and everybody was waitign for her to pledge her destiny_. If Jeannie could do it, maybe I could. _Jade thought to herself. Jade took a deep breath. "I'm still in the process of thinking of what I'm gonna do with my story. I am sick of everybody following in their parents' footsteps." Jade said. Alex looked at her sister. "I don't agree with your destiny but it's part of being a Rebel. I'm your sister and I love you. Choose whatever path you want for your story! It's your life!" Alex said. "Thank you." Jade said. The new students stepped down and asked if they could go to their dorms. "Not yet. 1st period is going to start soon." Headmaster Grimm said. The bell rang. "It's time to go to your first period!" Headmaster Grimm said. When Headmaster Grimm saw the Aladdin fairytale kids heading inside, he told them to stay with him. "You need schedules." Headmaster Grimm said. He gave them schedules. "What is Home Evilnomics?" Jade said with shock, "Do you think Rebels are evil!? We go against our stories because we don't wanna be evil or we're tired of following other's footsteps!" "Calm down, sis. They don't mean evil. They just mean cooking." Alex said.

Chapter 5

"Cooking?" Jade asked, "I'm glad since that was all established." Jade looked at Alex. "Sis, what's your first period?" she asked. "I have Kingdom Managment. And you have Home Evilnomics." Alex replied. "Thank you." Alex said. "You're welcome." Headmaster Grimm said. The two headed to both classes. In that class, they were to make apple pie. Jade didn't know what this was all about. Why apple pie? They think we're evil? "Excuse me but is this apple pie poisonous?" Jade asked, "Because that's too evil. Rebels usually wanna change their story to their liking." "Jade." said Mr. Badwolf, "No." Jade smiled. They made the pie. "We are going to give this to Apple White." Mr. Badwolf said. "Yes! My roomie is going to love this!" Raven Queen squealed with hexcitement. They went to Apple's class that she was in now. "Apple, we made you an apple pie. I did most of the work, though. I know you like apples so..." Raven said, giving Apple the apple pie. "Raven, I'm glad you're finally going with your destiny." Apple said. "No, no. It isn't poisoned." Raven said. "How could it not be poisoned? You're the Evil Queen, you're supposed to poison me with apples and things with apples in them." Apple replied.

Chapter 6

"Apple, you know I'm not the Evil..." Raven sighed. The students went back to Home Evilnomics. Jade went over to Raven Queen. "Are you OK?" she asked. "Yeah, she always pushes me to follow some 'destiny'." Raven said. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Apple for you." Jade said. The bell rang. "Thanks a lot, Raven!" Apple said, "You're totally living up to your destiny!" "You're welcome and I'm not the Evil..." Raven said. She sighed. "Who do you think Raven is?" Jade asked, "Pushing her to follow some 'destiny'? The Rebels are awesome. Who wants to follow some _destiny_?" "So you're saying..." Apple said. "Stop it, that's too far!" Raven said, "You've gotta respect people's decisions." "I'm sorry, Apple but I can't have anyone treated poorly." Jade said. "It's OK." Apple said, "It's just I've wished this could always happen, you know? But I know Raven has her own decisions and it's a bad habit." Jade smiled. "Second period is gonna start soon. You two better be off." Apple said. "So what do you have next?" Raven asked, "Since you're new." "The next class I have is Creative Writing." Jade said. "Mr. Jack B. Nimble, of course." Raven Queen said. "Do Royals and Rebels have this class?" Jade asked. "Yeah. Though i never really paid attention." Raven said. Jade ran to Creative Writing. "Hello, I'm Jade Aladdin. Raven told me your name was Mr. Jack B. Nimble." Jade said.

Chapter 7

"Yes, that is my name." said Mr. Jack B. Nimble, "Grab a seat." "What are we gonna write about?" Jade asked. "I'll tell you when I tell the class. You are part of this class, you know?" Mr. Jack B. Nimble said. "OK" Jade said. "Alright, everyone!" Mr. Jack B. Nimble said, "We are gonna write the ideas for our stories. You need at least one page but there are more sheets at the front if you need more." Jade was happy. Was this the chance she was going to rewrite her story? If so, that would be amazing! She took a piece of paper and started to rewrite her own. "Ideas for your story." Mr. Jack B. Nimble said to Jade. "Why can't I just write the whole revision?"Jade asked. "You could in note form." Mr. Jack B. Nimble replied. Jade got another piece of paper and took notes on her almost done rewritten story. Maybe she'll have a chance tomorrow. Oh well, the end is just the beginning... 


End file.
